¡Generaciones por doquier!
by Shethse
Summary: James Sirius Potter está en un problema. Le quería gastar una broma al "rubio oxigenado" y sin querer, se la gastó a su prima Dominique, que es muy sádica con las venganzas. Por ello, trató de arreglarlo de una manera un tanto precipitada, y acabó llevando a las 3 generaciones a una misteriosa sala blanca. ¿Cambiarán el futuro? ¿O... Lo dejarán igual?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **No, la ultima vez que miré mi cartera, no tenía millones de libras y, como tampoco soy rubia, he de suponer (muy a mi pesar) que no soy JK Rowling.

**N/A: **¡Bienvenid s, bienvenid s a mi nueva historia! Sé que este tema de las generaciones es muy, _muy _quemado, pero me apetecía hacer mi pequeña aportación y este no será igual a los demás.

**Sin nada más que decir por el momento, ¡disfrutad!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**(1º generación)**

En la sala común de Gryffindor estaba todo el mundo en silencio. Los alumnos de 5º y 7º estaban estudiando para sus TIMOS y EXTÁSIS, respectivamente, y los demás, simplemente, no estaban. Hacía un día precioso en el exterior y nadie quería estar dentro del castillo. Todo el mundo estaba en los jardines, disfrutando con sus amigos a la sombra de un árbol o remojándose los pies en el lago. Bueno, dijimos antes que todos los de 7º estaban estudiando, ¿no? Pues resulta que cuatro chicos no. Estos chicos, los mayores y mejores alborotadores que Hogwarts ha tenido (por el momento), estaban planeando una nueva broma, que incluía a uno de ellos, una pelirroja un tanto bipolar y un ramo gigante de rosas rojas. Bueno, el chico en cuestión no se lo tomaba a broma, dado que pensaba declararse a la pelirroja (por millonésima vez) y esperaba que esta aceptara (cosa poco probable dado que la pelirroja lo detestaba, pero, vamos, el chico al menos era optimista). En ese momento estaban entrando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y James (nuestro chico enamorado) comenzó a buscar a su pelirroja con la mirada. Cuando por fin dio con ella, sonrió y se volvió hacia sus amigos, pero antes de que dijera nada, uno de ellos habló.

-Este... James, lo siento tío pero tengo que irme. Acabo de acordarme que la profesora McGonagal me había citado a esta hora.

Los otros, extrañados por la actitud de su amigo, le dejaron marchar viendo como corría por el pasillo. James empezó lo que iba a decir antes.

-Bueno, recordáis el plan, ¿no?- dijo revolviendo su pelo negro, dejándolo más despeinado de lo que ya estaba.

-Sí...- respondieron sus amigos sin ganas.

-¡Os he hecho una pregunta!- dijo, perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los demás, después un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises continúo- Cornamenta, ¿es esto de verdad necesario? Te ha rechazado ya... ¿cuántas veces? ¿Por qué crees que esta vez será diferente?

El otro chico lo miró muy serio y mientras abría más y más sus ojos avellanas fue diciéndole al otro:

-Canuto, ¿qué si es de verdad necesario? ¿Cómo no va a serlo? Es como molestar a Quejicus o comer tarta de melaza o jugar al Quidditch, ¡claro que es necesario! ¡Es como... como... respirar o desafiar a tus estúpidos padres!

-Vale, vale... Lo capto. Esto para ti es muy importante. Pero no entiendo que tenemos nosotros que ver en esto. Esa pelirroja es muy agresiva y capaz que de un golpe me desfigura mi hermosa cara- dijo con una mueca, mientras lamentaba no haberse ido con su otro amigo.

-Oh... Así que es eso. El gran Sirius Black tiene miedo, ¿eh? Venga, Lunático, Canuto es un rajado...

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Sirius Black no es un rajado! Poseo un gran instinto de supervivencia, que es diferente. ¡Pero vamos de una maldita vez y acabemos con esto!- dijo muy indignado mientras comenzaba a ir hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, con sus dos amigos siguiéndole de cerca mientras se reían.

La chica que buscaban estaba sentada al fondo de la sala común con otra pareja, mientras estudiaba muy concentrada. Entonces, una sombra le tapó la luz que entraba por la ventana, obligándola a separar sus ojos esmeraldas de sus apuntes, para llevar su vista a las personas que molestaban su estudio. Cuando las reconoció, bufó molesta.

-Hola, Lily.

-Hola, Remus- dijo sonriendo al chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel al que James había llamado "Lunático" y resignándose a saludar a sus amigos, dijo- Potter, Black, ¿qué hacéis molestando mi hora de estudio? Es decir, ¿qué hacéis en la Tierra?

-Pelirroja, no me parece justo que a Lunático le sonrías y le trates bien y a mi sólo me mires y me digas "Potter".

-Evans, Potter, me llamo Evans. Repite conmigo: E-V-A-N-S, no es tan complicado. Además, si sólo has venido aquí a decirme eso, mejor me voy. Venga, Alice, vámonos- dijo mirando a la pareja mientras se levantaba. James, que se había quedado embobado mientras miraba a Lily, reaccionó y salió corriendo buscando a la muchacha, que iba rumbo a la biblioteca. Cuando por fin la encontró, estaba con "su persona menos grata", aunque Lily parecía molesta.

-¡Evans! ¿Te vas y me dejas solo en la sala común para encontrarte con...- miró al chico de arriba abajo- esto?

-Potter, "esto" tiene nombre, se llama Snape, y no he quedado con él, ha sido él quién me ha buscado.

James sabía que Lily comenzaba a enfadarse, lo sabía porque se estaba poniendo cada vez más colorada y sus orificios nasales se estaban ensanchando, por lo que decidió enmendarlo.

-Pero, pel... estee... Evans, yo iba a decirte algo.

-Argh, Potter, habla ya y vete. Aunque si es una tontería, te aviso que no soy responsable de mis actos.

-Bueno, bien. ¿Pelirroja, querrías hacerme el honor de...?- no pudo terminar, porque una extraña burbuja violeta les rodeó y les llevó a todos a otro lugar, a James, Lily, Snape y a otras muchas personas.

* * *

**(2º generación)**

En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era tarde, ya había dado el toque de queda, no había nadie por los pasillos, excepto unos alumnos que estaban practicando hechizos como si la vida les fuese en ello. Uno de ellos, un chico con el pelo negro, ojos verde esmeralda y gafas, se paseaba entre ellos, corrigiéndoles sus fallos. Estaba orgulloso, era la última clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y no estaban practicando nada nuevo, pero habían mejorado muchísimo. La mayoría era capaz de ejecutar los hechizos correctamente y sólo fallaban de vez en cuando. Al cabo de un rato, cuando todo el mundo acababa de irse, Harry, que estaba seguro de que se había quedado a solas con Cho y estaba organizando unos cojines para ganar tiempo, oyó lo que menos esperaba: un fuerte sollozo. Cho estaba llorando. Se pusieron a hablar de Cedric y cuando se iba a ir de la sala, Cho le retuvo y cuando se volvió a acercar, se dieron cuenta de que había muérdago debajo de ellos. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que una extraña burbuja violeta envolvió a Harry, separándole de Cho, llevándoselo a él y a otras cuantas personas.

* * *

**(3º generación)**

Esa tarde hacía mucho calor en La Madriguera, algo normal, dado que estaban en pleno verano, pero no por ello menos molesto. Todos los adultos se habían ido de vacaciones, dejando a sus hijos al cargo de sus no-tan-jóvenes abuelos. Pero, aunque todo estaba muy tranquilo, con esos silencios pegajosos que se forman cuando nadie quiere hablar por miedo a convertirse en ceniza por el calor, la tranquilidad no duraría mucho. James S. Potter (alias Cornamenta) salió despavorido al jardín, seguido de una chica que, se podría decir, era muy guapa, sino fuera porque en ese momento tenía el pelo de un verde moco y una mirada terrorífica; a la que le seguían otro chico pelirrojo, uno moreno y una chica de color, muy parecida al chico pelirrojo.

-¡Potter! ¡Date por muerto, estúpido!- gritó la chica, una vez alcanzó a James, que se había parado a descansar.

-¡Pero, Dom, no fue mi intención ponerte el pelo verde...!- intentó justificarse, pero, al ver su cara, tomó otro camino-. ¡Yo quería ponerle el pelo verde a otra persona, no a ti!

-¿¡Y a mi qué me importa?! ¿¡Tú has visto mi pelo?! ¡Mi precioso pelo!... ¡Lo has arruinado! De esta no sales...- gruñó la chica, mientras se le tiraba encima. En ese momento llegaron los que estaban persiguiendo a la chica, y lograron separarle de James.

-¡Calma, Dominique!- dijo la chica morena- Aunque me cueste decirlo (y créeme, me cuesta mucho), desfigurarle la cara a James no es la solución.

Dominique le miró desde los brazos de los chicos, donde seguía dando patadas al aire inútilmente.

-¡Roxanne! ¡Creía que me comprenderías! ¡Este imbécil arruinó mi pelo! ¡Voy a patearle la cara hasta que no se reconozca ni él mismo!

-Nique, te comprendo. Pero, como ya te he dicho, desfigurarle la cara no es la solución. James ha utilizado uno de los productos de la tienda de mi padre que se desvanece en 2 horas, así que no serviría de nada partirle la cara a James, si cuando nuestros padres vuelvan no tienen pruebas de lo que hizo.

-Y, aunque no puedas desfigurarle la cara, siempre puedes partirle un brazo, una pierna... Ya sabes, algo de lo que se recupere- dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-¡Fred! ¡Me has decepcionado! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo el chico del pelo negro. Si Dominique le desfigura la cara, ya no tendremos rival en Hogwarts. ¡Piénsalo! ¡Fred y Frank, conquistadores a mogollón!

-Ya... Pero no sería capaz de mirarle su desfigurada cara para hacer nuestras bromas, ¿cómo las haríamos sino, Lunático? Y además, siempre queda el niño-veela, y contra ese no podemos competir.

-¡Eh, que sigo aquí y una loca-psicópata quiere partirme mi hermosa cara!

Pero Dominique y Roxanne ya no estaban allí. Estaban en un lugar apartado del jardín, con las cabezas muy juntas y cara de conspiración, y Roxanne parecía decirle algo a Dominique, que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Que creéis que traman?- preguntó Frank, tragando en seco.

-Dominique es muy rencorosa, me parece que nada bueno- dijo con miedo James, que después se giró hacia Fred con el ceño fruncido- ¿No me dijiste que ese era el champú del rubio oxigenado?

-¡Y lo era! O al menos eso creía... ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que a Dominique se le había olvidado en el baño y el hurón se lo había devuelto? Como le vi saliendo con él del baño...

-¡Esto es tu culpa! Pero tengo un plan, y esta vez no fallará...- y empezaron a trazar un plan. Pero, como todo el mundo sabe, los planes Potter no suelen salir bien, por lo que se volvió a armar un jaleo.

_**Horas más tarde...**_

-Bueno, ¿os acordáis de todo?- preguntó James.

-Sí... Cornamenta, necesitas tranquilizarte. Quitarle el giratiempos a Rose será coser y cantar. Ella está abajo con las chicas, hablando de la boda de Vic y Teddy- dijo Frank.

-Vale, Lunático, pero espero que esta vez estés seguro, no como Fred- dijo mirando al otro con rencor.

-¡Venga ya, Sirius! Te dije que fue un accidente...

-Sí, sí... Venga, va, iros abajo a vigilar.

Cuando Fred y Frank se fueron, James subió al último piso de la casa, donde dormían Rose, su hermana pequeña, Lily, y las dos amigas de Rose. El plan era sencillo. Cogería el giratiempos, retrocedería unas horas y evitaría que Dominique usara el tinte. Así todos estarían bien, él podría vengarse del hurón-Malfoy por tocar a su prima y podría dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas, como pedir salir a una de las amigas de su prima, Alice Longbottom, pelirroja por excelencia. Cuando entró a la habitación, se movió con cuidado por entre las camas y llegó a la de su prima. Giratiempos... giratiempos... al final lo encontró, en una caja junto a un pequeño cuaderno que Rose llevaba siempre y que leería después, por lo que se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Después, bajó al salón, donde Fred y Frank lo esperaban con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Lo tengo, chicos... Ahora salgamos antes de que alguien lo descubra.

Cuando salieron al jardín, un humo negro los envolvió, algo les golpeó la cara y cayeron al suelo, atados de pies y manos. Cuando el humo se fue, pudieron ver a Roxanne y Dominique, que se reían a carcajadas.

-Oh, muy graciosas. Tirarnos al suelo para mancharnos, que genial broma- dijo James con sarcasmo. Pero ellas no escuchaban.

-Os... Os habéis visto... ¿Os habéis mirado al espejo?- exclamó Dominique poniéndoles un espejo en la cara.

Lo que vieron les horrorizó. Tenían la cara totalmente maquillada, con mucho rímel y pintalabios, y sombra en los ojos.

-¡Roxie, Nique! ¿Qué me habéis hecho? ¡Parezco una tía! ¡Pensé que me queríais más!- exclamó Fred.

-Podría deciros lo mismo, después de lo de mi pelo. Tenéis suerte de que se haya ido ya, porque tenía pensado haceros una... bonita operación de los muggles judíos*- dijo Dominique.

-Vale, vale. Lección aprendida. Ahora, soltadnos, por favor- dijo Frank. Una vez sueltos de las cuerdas, James soltó un grito, que alertó a todos los que estaban dentro y salieron al jardín.

-El... ¡El giratiempos!

-¿Qué pasa, James?- preguntó Fred.

-Se... ¡Se ha roto!

-¿El qué se ha roto, James?- preguntó Teddy Lupin, el ahijado de su padre. Detrás de él venían Rose, su hermano Albus y el rubio oxigenado, que iba de la mano de Rose y detrás suya, toda la familia Weasley y añadidos. James trató de esconder el giratiempos para que no lo vieran, pero era demasiado tarde, Rose ya lo había visto.

-¿Es ese mi giratiempos, Potter?- preguntó con una peligrosa calma. James tragó en secó, pero asintió-. ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, DATE POR MUERTO!- cuando terminó de hablar, una luz violeta les envolvió, impidiendo que Rose se abalanzara sobre James y transportándoles a todos a una habitación blanca, a la vez que caían otras personas con ellos.

Scorpius distinguió a Ronald Weasley y se asustó, mientras James veía a sus padres y a la mismísima directora McGonnagal junto a un anciano que no supo decir quién era. Mientras las demás personas miraban curiosos a su alrededor, ellos exclamaron:

-¡Yo no toqué a su hija, Señor Weasley, lo juro!- dijo, mientras levantaba las manos.

-¡No fue mi culpa, yo no quería! ¡Bueno, sí quería, pero no quería, porque yo no quería esto, quería salvarme! ¡Papá, no me mates!

* * *

*: Si hay algún judío por aquí, que sepa que lo que he escrito es **sin ánimo de ofender a nadie**, pero, si a alguien le molesta, que me lo diga y lo cambio.

* * *

_¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? ¿Bien, mal, avada kedavra? _

_Es la segunda historia que publico, tal vez tenga muchas faltas de ortografía y/o gramaticales, pero es que muchas de ellas no consigo verlas. _

_Si alguien la ha visto en Potterfics, que sepa que soy la misma persona, pero con otro nombre, no me estoy auto-plagiando, ni nada parecido._

_¡Dejad un review, please! Me encanta saber las opiniones de la gente.  
_

_Au revoir!_

**_Shethse. 23/06/13_**


	2. Explicaciones

_**Disclaimer: **__No, la ultima vez que miré mi cartera, no tenía millones de libras y, como tampoco soy rubia, he de suponer (muy a mi pesar) que no soy JK Rowling._

_**N/A: **__Bueno, después de este periodo de tiempo, he vuelto. Quiero dejar claro que esta historia no es de presentaciones y ya está, se centrará en otras cosas que se irán decubriendo más adelante._

_**Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfrutad!**_

* * *

**Explicaciones**

* * *

_-¡Yo no toqué a su hija, Señor Weasley, lo juro!- dijo, mientras levantaba las manos._

_-¡No fue mi culpa, yo no quería! ¡Bueno, sí quería, pero no quería, porque yo no quería esto, quería salvarme! ¡Papá, no me mates!_

Ron y Harry se miraron entre sí muy extrañados. Que ellos recordaran (y creían recordar bien), no tenían hijos. Se detuvieron a observar bien a los chicos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me conoces? ¿Cómo que tengo una hija?- le preguntó Ron a Scorpius.

-Yo... Yo... Lo siento, me confundí- mintió Scorpius. No estaba seguro de si ese era su "suegro", pero lo que sí sabía es que no iba a enfrentar esa conversación es ese momento.

Por otro lado, Harry miraba curioso a James. Ciertamente se parecía a él, tenía su pelo y la forma de la cara, pero le parecía que le recordaba a alguien, aunque no recordaba a quién.

-¿Papá, dijiste? Yo no tengo hijos, tengo quince años, por amor a Merlín- dijo Harry, extrañado-. Aunque te pareces a mí- después añadió divertido-, ¿por qué tienes maquillaje en la cara?

James prefirió no responder, en parte, porque estaba seguro de que si respondía metería la pata y, por otra parte, estaba ocupado buscando a Dominique. Cuando la encontró, estaba con parte de sus primos, hablando por lo bajo. Cuando se acercó, lo miraron con cara de "voy-a-patearte-el-culo".

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Y esas caras?- preguntó.

-¿Y esas caras? ¿Cómo que y esas caras? ¡Potter! ¿Acaso viste dónde estamos y con quién?- preguntó su prima Rose echando fuego por los ojos. James observó a su alrededor. Había más de treinta personas en la sala y a muchas de ellas no las conocía. De pronto, señalo a uno con el pelo negro, gafas y los ojos marrones, que se parecía muchísimo a él mismo.

-¿Sabéis quién es ese?- los demás negaron con la cabeza- ¡Yo sí! ¡Es mi abuelo James!

-¿El abuelo James?- preguntó Lily-, ¡¿el abuelo James?! ¡El abuelo James! ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER QUÉ HAS HECHO!- y salió persiguiendo a James.

Mientras, cerca de ellos, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban preocupados.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella, los chicos negaron con la cabeza- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- señaló a los demás de la sala.

-No lo sabemos, Hermione, estamos tan perdidos como tú- dijo Ron- ¿Vosotros habéis visto a ese chico de antes? Me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quién.

-¿Y al que me ha llamado papá? ¡Era casi un clon mío! Por cierto, ¿dónde estará?

Cuando Harry dio con James, había una niña pequeña y pelirroja que lo perseguía. No había alcanzado a procesar lo que había dicho, cuando todo el mundo se puso a murmurar.

-¿Potter, dijo?

-No, es imposible, James no...

-¿Es hijo de Harry Potter?

Los Merodeadores estaban desconcertados. James no estaba casado, ¿o sí?

-¿James, estás casado?- preguntó Sirius. Al instante, Remus le dio un cate-. ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué me pegas, Lunático?

-Por decir estupideces, Sirius. James no está casado, ¿verdad, James? ¿James? ¡James!

Pero James no escuchaba. Tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Creéis que me he casado con la pelirroja? ¡Seguro que sí!

Pero Lily, que lo había escuchado, se puso a gritarle y se armó más jaleo del que ya había. Hasta que el profesor Dumbledore, que no se sabía de qué tiempo era, habló.

-¡Silencio!- al instante, la sala entera se calló-. Bueno, ¿alguien sabe por qué estamos aquí?- toda la tercera generación levantó la mano- Sí, señorita...

-Weasley, señor, Rose Weasley- dijo ella- Bueno, verá, nosotros estábamos tranquilos en La Madriguera, cuando de repente oímos unos gritos. Salimos al jardín y allí estaba gritando mi primo James (el estúpido de aquí), con mi giratiempos en la mano, diciendo que estaba roto y tratando de esconderlo tras su espalda. Después, una luz violeta nos envolvió, nos trajo aquí y... bueno, ya conocéis el resto.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Dumbledore continuó hablando.

-¿Y de que año dicen que vienen, Srta. Weasley?

-Del 2021, profesor. Y, si se me permite añadir algo, todo esto es culpa de James.

Ante eso, todos se pusieron a hablar.

-¿2021? ¡Eso es dentro de un montón de años!

-A lo mejor son nuestros hijos...

-¡Qué guay!

Por otro lado, James se hizo oír por entre el barullo.

-¿Culpa mía? ¡Es culpa de Dominique!

-¿Y ahora por qué es culpa mía? ¡Fuiste tú quién rompió el giratiempos!

-¡Por que tú me tiraste al suelo!

-¡Tenía que vengarme! ¡Me dejaste el pelo verde!

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Yo quería dejarle el pelo verde al rubio oxigenado!

-¡Eh! ¿Y yo ahora que he hecho?

-¡Te has liado con mi prima! Así que asunto resuelto, la culpa es de Ro... -James se calló, intentando que Rose se diera cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de decir, pero, como todo el mundo se había callado y había puesto toda su atención en ellos, no funcionó.

-¿Culpa de quién, James?- dijo ella.

-¡Mía, la culpa es mía!

Rose estuvo apunto de echarse encima suya, pero la detuvieron a tiempo.

-¡Muchachos! Silencio- dijo Dumbledore-. Necesitamos más información. Hay gente, como yo mismo, que venimos del 1977. Estos muchachos tan simpáticos, que vienen del 2021. Pero hay más gente. Alguien que venga de un año intermedio, que por favor nos diga de que año es. Usted, señorita...

-Hermione Granger, señor. Nosotros venimos de las Navidades de 1995. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, nos presentaremos. Después, los más capacitados en magia, buscaremos cómo volver a nuestro tiempo. Hasta entonces, ¿por qué no miráis este sitio tan curioso?

* * *

_¿Os gustó? ¿Sí, no, tal vez? ¡Dejadme vuestros comentarios!_

_**Shethse. 4/07/13**_


	3. Presentaciones (1º parte)

_**Disclaimer: **__No, la ultima vez que miré mi cartera, no tenía millones de libras y, como tampoco soy rubia, he de suponer (muy a mi pesar) que no soy JK Rowling._

**_N/A: _**_¡He vuelto! Y mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad. Espero que os guste :)_

**_Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfrutad!_**

* * *

**Presentándose (1º parte)**

* * *

_-Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, nos presentaremos. Después, los más capacitados en magia, buscaremos cómo volver a nuestro tiempo. Hasta entonces, ¿por qué no miráis este sitio tan curioso?_

En aquel espacio no había solo una sala, era como una casa muy grande, pero cada habitación era diferente. Según avanzaban, aparecían más y más habitaciones, mas el único espacio blanco era aquella misteriosa sala. Harry, Ron y Hermione descubrieron un pequeño jardín y se quedaron descansando allí.

-¿Creéis que conoceré a mis padres?- preguntó Harry- Será difícil dejarlos después, cuando nos tengamos que marchar.

-Siempre se pueden arreglar las cosas, ¿no? Advertirles de Pettigrew y evitar que mueran- dijo Ron. Harry y Hermione le miraron sorprendidos un momento, hasta que Ron se hartó-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No... No es eso- le respondió Hermione, una vez hubo salido de su asombro-. Lo que pasa es que, por una vez, has dicho algo inteligente.

-Oh, vale, gra... ¡Eh! No siempre digo estupideces- Ron frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Venga ya, Ron, es una broma... Todo el mundo sabe que lo único inteligente que dices tiene que ver con comida- bromeó Harry y Hermione y él se echaron a reír frente a Ron, que finalmente no pudo resistirse, y también se rió.

Una vez pararon de reírse, se tiraron en el césped en silencio.

-Esto es genial, ¿no creéis? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos reíamos así de bien, sin preocupaciones, sin Voldemort, sin Umbridge? Este viaje va a traer cosas buenas, estoy segura- dijo Hermione.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor descubrimos algo del futuro desagradable, como que Voldemort sigue vivo, o que alguno de nosotros a muerto. Quizás cambiemos el futuro y nos enamoremos de las personas equivocadas. Nada es seguro, Hermione- explicó Harry.

-Yo creo que no, Harry. Con lo de Voldemort, digo. Los niños del futuro parecen felices, tranquilos. No creo que ellos vivan lo que nosotros.

-Pero, ¿y lo de las muertes? Puede que antes de morir, Voldemort consiguiera matarme.

-Ay, Harry, estamos pesimistas hoy, ¿no? Si no te enteraste, el chico que provocó todo esto es prácticamente un clon tuyo, además de que una de las pelirrojas le llamó "Potter". No, de eso sí estoy segura, tú estás vivo.

-Puede ser, ¿tú qué crees, Ron? ¿Ron?- Ron se había dormido y parecía que no había manera de despertarle, hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea y se acercó a su oreja.

-Ron... ¡Ron! ¡Que se acaba la comida, despierta!

Ron se despertó de un salto y por poco le da un golpe a Hermione. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia todos lados, tratando de ubicarse.

-¡Comida! ¡Mi comida! ¡No me la quitéis! ¡Es mía!... ¡Oh! No hay comida... Vayamos a comer, chicos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Ronald, siempre piensas en comida.

-Tiene razón, Hermione, volvamos a la sala, no vayamos a perdernos algo importante-dijo Harry. Y volvieron sobre sus pasos a la que supusieron que era la sala principal de aquella casa.

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore estaba hablando cuando llegaron de nuevo a la sala. Abrieron la puerta tratando de que nadie se fijara en ellos, pero el profesor dejó de hablar y les miró con diversión.

-¿Han descubierto mucho, muchachos? Ahora mismo les comentaba a sus compañeros como iban a presentarse, si lo desean pueden unirse a ellos- asintieron avergonzados y buscaron un sitio en el suelo donde poder sentarse- Como decía, estuve observando y creo que lo mejor será que se presenten por familias, mezclando a todas las generaciones, para conocernos mejor. He elaborado una lista con el orden en el que se presentarán, después de que todos la hayan visto, comeremos algo y nos presentaremos. Hay varia listas por toda la habitación, pueden ver cualquiera de ellas y, si tienen algo que objetar, comuníquense conmigo. Antes de que las veáis, ¿alguna duda?

Una sola mano se alzó en el aire. El chico, sin esperar que le dieran permiso, preguntó:

-Señor, en este espacio no hay elfos domésticos, ¿de dónde obtendremos la comida?

-Interesante pregunta, pero está todo solucionado. Este lugar tan especial lo tiene todo preparado, así que para comer, podéis ir a la sala que hay a la izquierda, donde pediréis lo que os apetezca, que unos criados invisibles os servirán. ¿A que parece magia?

Algunos se rieron y todo el mundo buscó una lista. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione encontraron una libre, Harry leyó en voz alta.

_**"ORDEN DE PRESENTACIÓN**_

_1.- F. Potter._  
_2.- F. Weasley._  
_3.- F. Longbottom._  
_4.- F. Malfoy._  
_5.- F. Lupin._

_Faltan otras familias, que se añadirán después, pues no conozco sus apellidos._

_**Prof. Dumbledore."**_

-Ay... ¿Por qué tengo que presentarme yo primero? Los Weasley son más- se quejó Harry.

-Ese es el precio que se paga por ser famoso, amigo. De todas formas, no serás tú solo, habrá más Potters, ¿no? O, tal vez, ninguna mujer fue capaz de soportarte y no tuviste hijos. ¡Jaja! ¡Auch! ¡Hermione!

-Volviste a las estupideces, Ronald. De todas formas yo no estoy en la lista, me presentaré de las últimas.

-¡Qué cara! Eso no es...

-Vamos, quejica, ayudemos a Ron y vayamos a comer.

* * *

Después de la comida, en la que se unieron los gemelos Weasley y Ginny, todos se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala, que se había transformado y tenía una tarima en un lado y muchos asientos. Dumbledore subió a la tarima y esperó que a todos se hubieran sentado para volver a hablar.

-¿Todo el mundo tiene un sitio? Bien, pues procedamos. La primera familia en subir serán los Potter. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos!- dijo, como si fuera un concurso.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Sé que en el capítulo no pasó gran cosa, pero pronto comenzarán las presentaciones y otras cosas que tengo preparadas._

_¿Reviews? ¿Tomates?_

**_Shethse. 5/07/13_**


End file.
